powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lance
Lance is the Orange Star Force Ranger (or simply Star Force Orange) of the Star Force Rangers & a spy for Commander Long who joined Khaosmos to find his brother Nepas. A Scorpionman from the Scorpius System, he is a witness in Doctor Ted's murder & pretended to be an enemy to the Star Force Rangers before revealing his true motives as Commander Long's spy & the first Star Force Ranger to be awakened, & the one who murdered Doctor Ted & framed Lance was indeed his brother Nepas. Two years after the permanent defeat of Grimulon, he succeeded Commander Long as the new commander of the remaining Star Force Rangers as peacekeepers of the universe. Character History Early Life Lance grew up in what appeared to be a poor village in the Scorpius System. As a child, he had a close relationship with his older brother Nepas, who gave him a necklace to carry as a part of Nepas that would always be with him. One night, Lance was singing with his villagers until his brother Nepas returned from an expedition. However, they realize that Nepas defected to Khaosmos for only one reason, power. Slowly, Nepas began to attack everyone in the village, with Khaosmos capturing the rest via tractor beam, living only Lance. Screaming at his brother in grief & anger & demanding an answer why he was merely answered by a cold smirk from his brother. As Star Force Orange At an unknown point, Lance found the Scorpion Orb. Approached by Commander Long, he gained a Nova Blast Morpher & became Star Force Orange. However, his Star Force Ranger status was kept a secret to anyone but Long, who set in motion the events for Lance to become a spy for Khaosmos. He soon was able to track down where Nepas was but arrived too late to save Dr Ted, who was murdered by Ted. In the present time, on the planet Needle, Lance was seen alone in the desert. Personality Lance is a quiet & serious young man who follows the path he believes is right. While short-tempered & a brutal fighter, he has a code of honour: he will not harm children or allow anyone to interrupt his battle for him. Lance is searching for his elder brother Nepas, who betrayed him & his people for Khaosmos. He was collected when he began to become a Star Force Ranger but when Taurr was destroyed by Nepas, he started to lose his cool, even wanting to go after his own brother to avenge Taurr. Of course, he is willing to sacrifice himself just to prevent others from getting caught in his matter with Nepas. Eventually, when he noticed the revived Taurr, he also started calling him his 'partner' without realizing it & began getting along with the robot wrestler. Despite his cold looking attitude, he has a soft side to him. For example, he makes plush versions of his teammates to accompany Taurr when he was being repaired at the Rebellion base. Powers & Abilities *'Scorpion Tail:' Lance has a flexible tail on his back that can extend at will. It can move fast enough to block incoming bullets. ** Venomous Stinger: The end of his tail possesses a stinger that can inject venom. The venom is strong enough to make the victims, regardless of being a robot, a mechanical lifeform or a human-like, instantly paralyzed. His stinger's also sharp enough to penetrate a Star Force Ranger's suit. ** Antidote Stinger: His stinger that can inject an antidote which can cure the zombification inflicted by his older brother's venom. ** Antares Technique: A forbidden technique created by his people, Lance can inject himself with his own venom, making himself stronger, while slowly depleting his own life force. Orange Star Force Ranger Default= Arsenal * Star Orbs ** Scorpion Orb * Star Buckle * Nova Blast Morpher * Star Weapons ** Star Spear ** Star Axe ** Star Rapier ** Star Saber *Dragon Staff Zords * Scorpion Star Zord Attacks *'Antares Crush': Star Force Orange performs a powerful blast attack with the Nova Blast Morpher. * All-Star Crash: Star Force Orange performs a powerful blast attack with the Nova Blast Morpher alongside his fellow Star Force Rangers. **'United All-Star Crash': An upgraded version of this finisher with the first 11 Star Force Rangers. **'Ultimate All-Star Crash': An upgraded version of this finisher with the all 12 Star Force Rangers. * Antares Impact: Star Force Orange performs a powerful slash attack with the Star Spear. *'All-Star Impact': Star Force Orange performs a supercharged energy attack with the Star Spear alongside his fellow Star Force Rangers. |-|Unicorn Drill= Star Force Orange: Unicorn Drill is Star Force Orange's power-up granted by the Unicorn Orb which arms him with the Unicorn Drill. Arsenal * Star Orbs ** Scorpion Orb **Unicorn Orb * Nova Blast Morpher Attacks *'Unicorn Antares': Star Force Orange channels the powers of the Scorpion & Unicorn Orbs into the Unicorn Drill & performs a powerful energy drill attack. Notes * Lance is the first Orange Ranger to have an immediate predecessor. * Of the 88 modern constellations, Lance represents Scorpius, "The Scorpion" * Lance is the first scorpion-themed Ranger. * Lance is the only one of the original nine Star Force Rangers not to debut, or have a cameo, in the first episode. * Lance is the first Orange Ranger to be on a Post Anniversary Power Rangers Team. * Lance is the sixth Ranger to have a tail; the first five was the five Animen members of the 30th season ''Power Rangers Beast Guardians''. ** The difference, however, between Lance & the Animen was that Lance's tail was incorporated into his Ranger Form while the five Animen Beast Guardian Rangers' did not. * The Antares Technique is a reference to Antares, the brightest star in the Scorpius constellation. * The Unicorn Drill that Lance used has a slightly similar appearance to the drill arm of the Q-Rex Megazord from Power Rangers Super Megaforce. See Also *Stinger - Super Sentai counterpart in Kyuranger Category:Star Force Category:Ranger Category:Orange Ranger Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Evil Turns Good Category:Aliens Category:Star Force Rangers Category:Anti-Hero